


Two Alphas Feuding

by SParkie96



Series: Twelve Days of RE-Mas [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, For Quarantine, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Twelve Days of Fic-mas, Vaginal Sex, early christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: When Alexander Kozachenko visits Leon for the Holidays, he's expecting an apartment in the city, a sort of bachelor pad fit for a Beta, a pool, a big dog, alcohol and take-out every night and girls in and out of the apartment. He isn't expecting much this Christmas, but it might still be a nice visit to his American Friend.Boy, was he wrong.In which Buddy visits Leon for the Holidays...but nothing is as Buddy expected. Rated M for themes, language, and slight angst.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Series: Twelve Days of RE-Mas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736947
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Two Alphas Feuding

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was going to wait for the Holidays to post the second part of the "Twelve Days of Fic-Mas/Twelve Days of Christmas RE Fics" but since it's quarantine, and it's my friend's birthday, I decided to post this now, and we can all use a little "Holiday Cheer" during these weird times. 
> 
> Happy Birthday Hipster~!

A smile crossed Chris’ face as he silently watched a scene unfold in the bathroom, phone recording every second. It had been a week since they had moved little Jax into their home and Chris was loving every minute Leon spent with both babies. He was currently in the middle of giving them a bath, talking to them as though they were adults, listening as the babies babbled back at him. There was some splashing, but not as intense as the night before last. Leon learned his lesson, turning on some music to keep the babies from getting overly excited in the bath. 

The Omega spiked Jax’s hair into a small mohawk, Leon laughing as it stuck up and stayed that way. The baby brunette laughed, oblivious to his hair. Ollie laughed at the goofy sight, touching his own head before touching Jax’s.

“Did you want a mohawk too, Olls?” Leon asked, gathering some soap and water before giving the redhead his own mohawk. 

“Okay, so you don’t have as long of hair as Jax, so yours is going to look more like that kid from The Little Rascals.” Leon said, watching as he managed to get Ollie’s hair to stand up at a point. 

Ollie cooed and clapped in response, giggling as Leon played with his hair. Chris bit his lip as he tried not to laugh out loud. He accidentally bumped into the door, opening it slightly and drawing Ollie’s attention. The little baby smiled and pointed at Chris with a loud “Da!” 

Jax looked toward Chris, both babies attempting to stand in the tub, holding themselves up by holding the edge. Leon wrapped his arms around them both so they wouldn’t fall backward. Both babies chanted “Da!” over and over in excitement. Leon chuckled, turning to look at his mate as Chris entered the bathroom.

“How long have you been standing there?” Leon asked as Chris bent down to give him a kiss. 

“Long enough to record a cute video of you with our darling babies. Your tough guy, badass agent reputation is about to take a nosedive, Mr. Kennedy.” Chris teased, kissing first Ollie on the forehead and then Jax. 

Both of the babies giggled in delight, babbling up at the Alpha. Leon laughed, “That reputation still stands, it just got upgraded to “Badass Mama Bear”.” Leon beamed, rinsing the babies’ heads before draining the tub. Chris used a towel to pick up Ollie. Leon used the other towel to lift and dry Jax, “So, how was work?” 

Chris dried Ollie off, giving the baby an eskimo kiss before following Leon to the babies’ nursery, “Oh, you know, the usual. Paperwork, a conference or two, followed by a meeting and then more paperwork.” The BSAA Captain listed off, gently laying Ollie down on the changing table next to Jax, beginning to diaper the little redhead, “How was everything here at Home Base?” 

The Omega smiled, informing his mate that it was pretty interesting here. They watched the morning cartoons, had play-time, ate lunch, but got into a small food fight before their naps. Hence the bath. Leon had been surprised to see Chris home so early. The Alpha reminded Leon that today he had requested an early day…but could not remember why. 

Before Leon could suggest a possibility or two, he heard his phone ring, causing both him and Chris to look at the sound. Chris changed Ollie into a pair of footie pajamas and set the baby in his crib. He then began putting pjs on Jax, telling Leon to go check on his phone and that the Alpha would put the babies down for their nap. The Omega promised to be right back, reassuring Chris that it was probably just Hunnigan or Helena telling him about Office Gossip. He went to their bedroom to where his phone was charging. There was a moment of silence, followed by a loud “SONUVABITCH! THAT WAS TODAY?!” making the babies giggle and Chris quirk a brow. There were some more noises, before a very disheveled Leon, dressed in normal clothes appeared at the door.

“I forgot about Buddy’s visit to America!” Leon exclaimed, “I was supposed to pick him up at the airport today!”

“Oh, wait, which one was he?” Chris asked, “And did you want me to drive you down? I can just put the boys in their coats and pack the stroller and diaper bag into the jeep.” 

Leon visibly paused, as if pondering that option. Chris sighed in relief as Leon relaxed, the Omega nodding before going to the babies’ closet to get their little coats. Chris put their socks and shoes on them, the mates chuckling as the babies made excited noises. The Alpha froze as Leon stopped to kiss him on the cheek.

“Thank you, Chris.” He said with a smile.

* * *

Alexander Kozachenko wheeled himself through the airport terminal, waiting at his gate with a security guard, who had been kind enough to carry his bags. There was also this strange red-headed guy whom Buddy had met on the flight, a “Jake Muller” who claimed to know Leon. Apparently, Jake was Buddy’s escort to America and was to drop the Alpha off to Leon, per the Agent’s request. 

“You ever been to America, Buddy?” Jake asked, standing beside him, “It’s a helluva lot to take in, especially around Christmas Time.” 

Buddy chuckled, “So I’ve heard.” 

Jake laughed, “Definitely a large culture shock and a lot to deal with, especially around this time of the year, but it’s all fun and awesome to look at. The food is pretty great and Leon will make sure you don’t get lost.”

“I bet. So, how do you know Leon? And what should I expect?” 

“Agent Pretty Hair? He’s kind of like a dad to my girlfriend. Worked with him during a shitstorm in China. He’s pretty cool.” 

Buddy nodded as they watched people walk by, keeping an eye out for Leon. The Slav was still curious about his American friend. He and Leon kept in touch after the civil war, Leon promising to have Buddy visit when both their schedules allowed it. So, when the school teacher finally got up the courage and the funds, he told Leon about it and the agent had been ecstatic. He promised to have someone meet Buddy on the plane and would meet at the airport. 

He could not help but wonder what Leon’s home life was like. The Alpha imagined the “Beta” was a single bachelor who probably drank during the day time. He also imagined Leon had a lot of company, of either the male or female variety at what he thought was an apartment. And maybe a very large dog, like a golden retriever. 

So, when he saw Leon finally arrive at the airport with another man and two babies, Buddy was honestly surprised. Jake waved them over. 

“Buddy! Hi! You made it!” Leon said with a smile, a red-headed baby strapped to his front in a little pack, “Thanks for meeting with him Jake.” 

“No problem.” The Alpha said, “I see you brought Jar-Head and the tots.” 

Leon nodded and Buddy looked at them all with confusion, catching Leon’s scent. The Agent…was an Omega? This whole time? Leon introduced the wheelchair bound Alpha to the bigger man, who was dressed in a BSAA Uniform, “Chris”. Another Alpha. Chris smiled and shook Buddy’s hand. Apparently, the man was Leon’s mate. Leon then got down on one knee, turning his body slightly so Buddy could see the baby strapped to his chest and then pointing to the tiny brunette Chris held. 

“These little guys are Ollie,” Leon said, pointing first to the little red-head, “and Jax.” he pointed to the brunette, “They are mine and Chris’ sons.” 

To say the Slav was surprised was an understatement. He honestly did not expect any of this and was in a total state of shock. The little red-head, Ollie, waved at Buddy. Jax gave his best “Hi”, both giving wide, toothless grins. Buddy waved back at them with a warm smile. Jake and the guard helped them to Chris’ jeep, Leon talking adamantly about how they managed to set up the guest room and reassured Buddy that the house was wheelchair accessible. It was a one floor Ranch Style home with a pool in the suburbs of DC. 

Another thing Buddy had not anticipated from Leon. He had assumed Leon lived in an apartment or condo in the city. He hadn’t imagined a house in the suburbs. With a mate…and kids. 

Leon buckled Ollie in first, Chris opening the other side to hand Jax over to the Omega. After buckling the other baby in, Leon sat himself in the middle, strapping his seatbelt. Meanwhile, Chris helped Buddy into the passenger side. The BSAA Captain made sure the other Alpha was good to go, Jake putting Buddy’s wheelchair in the trunk before hopping into the back. After patting the seat, and saying they were all set, Chris began driving back home. 

The whole way to their house, Buddy couldn’t help but notice how talkative the babies were, even though they didn’t speak actual words. Just like the Omega sitting between them, who would ask them about baking cookies, playing with some toys, maybe go out for fun after naptime, and then decorate the tree. Buddy laughed as they seemed to respond to the Omega, although they probably didn’t understand what he was talking about. 

Chris chuckled, “I could sit and watch them for hours.” He admitted to Buddy while driving. 

“Indeed.” He simply replied, turning to watch them. It was still so hard to believe that this was the same man Buddy had met a couple years ago. 

* * *

After dropping Jake off at his and Sherry’s home, they finally arrived at their own home. Chris helped Leon get the babies out first before helping Buddy, even though Leon insisted that Chris help Buddy while he got the babies out of the car via the stroller. Not that the man minded, insisting that Leon and Chris get the babies out first. 

Once everyone was settled inside, Leon put the babies down for a nap, leaving the two Alphas alone in the living room. Neither said a word at first, Sasha just taking in the nice and surprisingly clean décor. Definitely not something he anticipated. So far, the Alpha’s expectations had not been met but instead he had been introduced to someone seemingly completely different than the man he had met in the Eastern Slavic Republic a couple years ago. And now, he had met several new people in the span of a couple hours, Leon’s mate being one of them. 

“So…how long have you known Leon?” Buddy found himself asking the other Alpha. 

Chris seemed to have been caught off guard with the question, seemingly visibly startled, “Oh, Leon? We’ve known each other forever, it feels like. But, uh, truth be told, I’ve known him for almost sixteen years. He and my sister and this little girl barely made it out of Raccoon City in 1998. And then I met him during a rescue mission. We’ve had a couple run-ins before I finally asked him out. One thing led to another and then we had a baby together.” 

Sasha hummed in interest. Chris said that there had been a little hiccup not too long ago, explaining the events of Edonia and how he had gone missing around the time of Ollie’s birth due to Post Traumatic Amnesia. The Slavic Alpha raised a brow, trying to hold in his look of shock and annoyance when Chris said he had been gone for six months. 

Six months? Chris abandoned his Omega and their child…for six months? Something had not been adding up, and Buddy was slightly angry. 

“Six months? You were gone six whole months?” he asked out loud, “You left them alone for six months? You just forgot about your mate and your son for six months?” 

Chris held a look of shock, “Yes…I mean…I hadn’t meant to!” the Alpha protested defensively, “I wasn’t in my right mind at the time!” 

Buddy scoffed, “I’m sure…to just forget about your mate and your child and to just fuck off in some random country for six months…” he said with a roll of his eyes. 

Before Chris could plead his case, Leon came back out with Ollie, who was still wide awake and all smiles, “Someone doesn’t want to take a nap.” The Omega said, Ollie giggling and waving at the Alphas. 

The BSAA Captain sighed, but smiled, ignoring Buddy in favor of giving his mate and his son his utmost attention. Chris held his hands out to Leon, offering to try and see if he could get Ollie down for a nap. The Omega smiled and handed the red-head off to Chris, but said if worse came to worse, to just let Ollie stay up. Leon said he could start baking cookies after helping Sasha get settled. Chris nodded, him and Sasha exchanging glares that went unnoticed by the Omega before going to put the baby down for a nap.

* * *

That night, after Chris and Leon got Buddy settled, decorated the tree and made dinner, before putting the babies down for the night, Leon double checked to make sure Buddy was comfortable in his own room before joining Chris in their own room. The Omega checked to make sure the babies were still sleeping peacefully as well. The brunette quietly closed their door behind him, feeling like a teenager trying to sneak in sex while their parents slept next door. 

“We should be all clear.” Leon whispered, climbing into bed with his mate, “Do we have enough pillows?”

The Alpha smiled as he pulled back the pillows on the bed to show Leon the ones pinned between the headboard and the wall, “Check. The babies’ mobiles playing that lullaby?” he asked curiously.

“Check. I even left the radio in the kitchen on, so Buddy should only be able to hear the Christmas music. Is the cat still in here?” Leon asked, checking under the bed. 

Chris shook his head, “Nope. Let the little bugger out of here as soon as I got in here.” 

The agent chuckled before snuggling close to Chris, who put on some soft music to help drown out the noises and sounds they both would soon be making. The Alpha laid his Omega down as he kissed his lips, trailing them down his throat before moving back to his lips. Leon chuckled again as the elder’s stubble tickled his throat. Hips ground against one another, the younger of the two moaning loudly. The raven-haired male laughed, both shushing each other with quiet giggles. They didn’t want to wake their guest or the babies. 

It was not often that they got a chance like this, to make love during a time when Leon was not in heat. Chris helped the agent out of his shirt, pushing it upward before removing it from his slender form completely. His kisses trailed down the pale column of the Omega’s throat once more, this time moving downward instead of back up. He gently nipped at Leon’s nipple, drawing a whimper from the agent.

“Ow, uh, babe.” Leon half-hissed, half-moaned, “They’re…ah, still tender from the boys…”

“Shit, I’m sorry, Le.” Chris apologized, gently massaging the younger’s pecs before planting butterfly kisses to both, “I keep forgetting you’re still nursing the babies.” 

A shudder rippled through Leon as he appreciated the gentle massaging, “It’s…okay. You can make it up to me.” He said with a deviant smile.

Chris chuckled as he trailed lower, touching and kissing his way down the younger’s body, but ignoring his slick slicked slit and ass. He moved past that area and decided to appreciate his lover’s well-toned legs. He began trailing his kisses there, nipping, kissing, and suckling at whatever skin he could get his mouth on while removing Leon’s sleep pants.

The Omega bit his lip, “Chris, please don’t tease.” He whimpered again, writhing underneath the Alpha’s touch. 

Chris chuckled, shushing his mate, “Sh…we don’t want to wake your friend, now, do we?” 

The brunette shook his head before the Alpha kissed him again before going back to appreciate his Omega’s form. Leon whined, mentally wanting his mate to get to the good part already. At the same time, he appreciated the special attention and love Chris showered him with. It was nice that Chris took his time with him and cared for him. The man spoiled him really, and Leon loved every minute of it. 

Chris nibbled at the insides of the Omega’s thighs, making Leon whimper even more. He chuckled as he felt muscled and toned thighs against his head, Leon practically pulling Chris closer and closer to where he really wanted the Alpha. With another kiss to his leg, Chris moved upward, his fingers playing with wet folds before gently sinking them between, fingering his mate open. 

“How do you want to do this, Angel?” Chris whispered against the pale column of Leon’s throat, his index and middle finger slowly and carefully stretching his mate open, lubricated by slick. 

Leon chuckled, pulling Chris in for feather light kisses, “You should know by now, Handsome.” 

Chris chuckled, stealing another kiss from his mate before withdrawing his fingers from inside of Leon. He reached into the bedside table and pulled out a condom. Chris wasted no time in freeing himself from his pants, tearing the little metallic packet open with his teeth before unrolling it over his cock. A surprised sound left him as he felt Leon grab at him and rolled them around until the Omega was the one on top, straddling his hips. The brunette gave a cocky smile as he kissed his mate, positioning Chris’s cock at his slit before sinking down onto it. 

Gasps left them both, Leon feeling his mate’s wondrous and impressive length inside of him, Chris feeling Leon’s tight and constricting heat around his cock, feeling deliciously tight. Leon leaned forward and kissed Chris’s throat and down his chest, stopping to nip and suckle at Chris’s pec. A yelp escaped the older of the two as Chris felt teeth bite into his flesh, Leon biting at the skin there, sucking at the skin before licking the area, leaving a dark mark. 

Leon licked his lips, looking up into intoxicating brown orbs as he began to ride his mate's cock, moans leaving them both as the pleasure built between them with each thrust. 

Although Chris wanted to stay quiet, a part of him couldn't help but remember the Alpha in the guestroom down the hall. He gave a low growl as he thought of the conversation earlier. How that man assumed Chris had up and abandoned his mate and pup. He would never do that, never intentionally. He loved the man and their babies too much to ever do such a thing on purpose...or at all. 

"Hey," Leon said softly, stopping in his thrusts and cupping Chris's cheeks, shaking the elder from his thoughts, "Come back to me, Handsome." 

Chris shook himself of his thoughts and the past, focusing on his beautiful mate above him. Chris gave a smile, hand laying over Leon's as he leaned into the touch, "I'm here...sorry. Just got distracted." 

Leon canted his head, giving a small smile, “Good, cause I thought I was starting to bore you there for a second.” He said with a wink, Chris chuckling and then moaning as Leon continued. 

Chris’s movements became more fervent and needy, his hands tightly gripping Leon’s hips as he helped Leon ride him. The negative thoughts from earlier resurfaced, Chris giving a small growl before switching their positions, momentarily catching Leon off guard. Luckily, Leon was still too into the moment to care, moaning loudly as Chris pounded into him deeper. Teeth bit into the Omega’s mating gland, holding on while he fucked Leon, making the Omega’s cries louder. 

Chris cared about Leon. He loved his mate. He would die for him. He would kill for him. 

He hadn’t even noticed that the pillows had shook loose, the bed now rocking and banging loudly against the wall. They had been so wrapped up in their own pleasure that they hadn’t even noticed, the noises becoming progressively louder until Chris had Leon nearly screaming. Nails bit into Chris’s back, thighs strong enough to break skulls tightly hugged Chris’s middle, pulling him in impossibly deeper. 

“There!” Leon cried, feeling his orgasm approaching, “Right...there...oh fuck!” 

Chris growled, fucking him hard enough that the bed was starting to scrap the wallpaper off of the wall. Leon came with a scream, coming undone around Chris’s cock and between their stomachs, painting their middles with his release. Chris came not too not long after, coming inside the condom. He bit down hard on his mate’s mating gland once more, hugging Leon close as he felt his knot hold him in place. Eventually, it deflated, Chris lying bodily against the Omega’s front, still holding him close. 

“That…was great.” Leon replied with a chuckle, his voice kind of raspy as they parted, Leon’s eyes looking into Chris’s own, “What brought that on?” 

Chris chuckled, nuzzling his nose against Leon’s before kissing him, “Just...felt like we haven’t been able to get time to ourselves in a while is all.” 

Leon raised a brow, still wearing his smile, “Are you sure this wasn’t because there’s another Alpha in our house?” 

Chris gave him a contemplative look before shaking his head, “Nope.” He confirmed with a reassuring smile, brushing Leon’s hair out of his eyes, “All good.” 

Leon leaned in and gave him another kiss before nuzzling the man, basking in the afterglow of sex. He held Chris, the man nuzzling him back. They had a moment of peace before they heard babbling on the baby monitor, both of them sharing a momentarily look of surprise before chuckling. Leon patted Chris’s arm, a silent gesture to be let up, but Chris merely shook his head, informing his mate that he would go and check on the babies. 

“Are you sure?” Leon asked, sitting up on his elbows as Chris climbed out of bed, tying off the condom before throwing it into the nearby trash can and then grabbing his sweatpants. 

“Yeah,” Chris reassured, patting Leon’s leg before going to the bathroom to clean-up a bit, “Why don’t you get some rest?” 

Leon gave a lazy and tired smile, relaxing in their bed before eventually drifting off to sleep, nuzzling Chris’s pillows while he did so. Chris came back out, hair damp and cleaned up, smiling at the sight of his mate. He still couldn’t believe that this was all happening, that it had been a couple years since they had mated, that it had been almost two years since they moved out of the apartment in the city out to this little home in the suburbs, and almost a year since they had their little boy and taken in their other little pride and joy. 

Despite what the other Alpha said or thought, Chris did care about his family, and if he could go back in time, he wouldn’t leave the Edonian Hospital. He would have found some sanity or some sense of familiarity in his fractured memories and he would have stayed...he would have tried. He would have fought his way to come home. 

Upon entering the babies’ room, he smiled as Jax stood in his crib. Little green orbs were wide as they watched Chris enter the room, happy cooing noises leaving him through his pacifier. Jax bounced in his bed, little arms reaching up for Chris as the Alpha picked him up. 

“Hi, bud.” Chris whispered, lifting the baby out of his crib, “What are you doing up?” 

Jax made little grunting noises before babbling, accidentally spitting out his pacifier in the process, but Chris had caught it. Chris smiled as Jax continued to babble up at him, the Alpha’s heart wrenching in his chest as he watched him. He reminded him so much of Piers, everything from the brown hair to the eyes and even the smile. The Alpha had been haunted by the former sniper’s face and smile, the last thing Chris had seen of his lieutenant. Chris holding the baby close and hugging him tightly. Jax’s little arms hugged Chris’s neck, the little tufts of brown hair tickling Chris’s neck as Jax laid in the crook of Chris’s neck and chin. 

Chris clenched his eyes shut, trying to think of the happier memories he had had with Piers and not of his infection and his death. He remembered the playful radio chatter in his ears, the Beta having done “Play-By-Plays” of his shooting while taking out BOWs. He smiled fondly at the memory, along with another of Piers poking fun at him when Leon had called for a video call, he and Merah Biji had been making kissy faces at Chris while they were in the truck on the way back to base. 

_“I’m gonna be an uncle,” Piers had said with a proud smile, “My sister is having a baby and I’m gonna be the first one to hold him. I’m gonna take him to his first baseball game, teach him how to hunt...”_

Chris smiled at the memory, tears burning at the corners of his eyes as he pulled back slightly to look down at Jax, the little guy canting his head to the side and looking up at him, as if wondering what Chris was thinking. 

“He was so excited to meet you…” Chris told Jax, “He wanted to be the first one to hold you and do all these things with you. Your Uncle was a good soldier and a great man…and I promised him I would take care of you.”

While Chris was talking to Jax, he hadn’t noticed that he had had an audience. Buddy had slipped out of bed to go to the bathroom, having been kept up by the ruckus Chris and Leon had caused. He had been slightly annoyed, but he didn’t have any say in what the two did in their bedroom in their home. He had been in the process of wheeling himself back to bed when he heard someone talking in the babies’ room, the door slightly cracked open. 

Curiosity had gotten the better of him, Buddy now eavesdropping on whoever had been in the children’s room. After listening, he could recognize the voice as Chris’s, the Alpha talking to one of the babies. Hazel eyes looked in and saw Chris standing in the nursery, holding the little baby with brown hair, “Jax” he recalled Leon saying.

“...I’m gonna make sure you, your brother, and Mama Bear have the best damn Christmas this year.” He heard Chris say, Buddy raising a brow, “I owe your mother and Uncle that. We’re gonna do all the goofy and weird stuff Mama and your Aunt Claire want to do, go visit the creepy Mall Santa, go to the light show in that big store I can never remember the name of, do the Christmas Train Ride, bake cookies, all of it.” 

Sasha continued to listen, feeling very much confused. He thought Jax was Leon’s and Chris’s son...but now it sounded like Jax was actually someone else’s...but who’s baby was he? Had Chris had a baby with someone else and brought him here? Is that what kept Chris away for six months? And who was this “Piers” he kept hearing Chris talk about? 

Maybe...maybe Chris had found the baby in this “Edonia” and felt like he had to stay and take care of him but had been too nervous about bringing him home to Leon? If so, what had happened to the child’s mother and uncle? And why did Chris owe them?

He would have to ask Leon about it tomorrow now feeling...a bit guilty about his earlier assumptions about Chris. He had listened to the Alpha talk more with the baby, who was now asleep in the man’s arms. 

Maybe Chris wasn’t as bad as he initially thought. 

* * *

The next morning, Buddy sat at the table, overlooking his book while wearing his reading glasses, occasionally looking up at the little ones with a smile. Jax sat in his height chair next to his brother, reaching over with a little spoon and trying to scoop up whatever Ollie was eating. The little red-head gave a shout of protesting, smacking at the spoon with a chubby little hand. Jax gave a shout back, both breaking out into a fit of giggles, making Buddy and Chris laugh. 

Chris woke up earlier than his mate, deciding to make breakfast for everyone while Leon slept in. He had got the babies up too so that Leon wouldn’t be disturbed. He and Buddy only exchanged small words, like what the other Alpha wanted for breakfast and how the man liked his coffee, as well as little facts about the babies. 

“I’m going to be completely honest with you, Redfield.” Buddy sighed, setting down the book, looking up over his glasses, “I may have...not started off on the right foot with you.” 

Chris genuinely froze at that for a moment, “Oh?” he asked, plating some pancakes, “It’s fine...I would have been a bit mad about the whole “Gone for six months” thing if I heard that too…” 

Buddy merely hummed, looking over at Jax once more, the little baby picking up a little cheerio with his fingers, “Perhaps...did it have something to do with this baby here?” He asked, picking it up a cheerio and offering it to the baby, “Jax?” 

Chris turned, setting the plate of pancakes down on the table, “Yes...and no. Not directly...but I knew his Uncle, who was with me during those six months.” 

Chris found himself telling Buddy what had happened in Edonia. About how they went there to take-out BOWs and save civilians, as well as to apprehend whoever was behind all of this. He hadn’t meant to lose all of his men, save for one and let the enemy get away, nor did he count on getting a head injury that would cause “Post-Traumatic Amnesia”. He had wandered out of the hospital and had done god only what for six months that caused him to go missing. 

“Piers had found me six months later, drinking away in some bar. I had wandered pretty far from Edonia...I didn’t know where I was going, but contrary to what my superiors thought...I wasn’t running away. I was running toward something.” Chris admitted, motioning to his head, “I kept seeing Leon’s face and our son...but at the time I didn’t know who they were...it was just this overwhelming urge to get back to them...but I didn’t know where they were.”

Buddy nodded, listening intently. Chris continued on, saying that Piers had found him and took him to China. There had been several attacks as well as several members of the UN being held captive by bioterrorists. As much as he wanted to find the two people he kept seeing in his head, he had a job he had to do, and fighting the threat in China kept it from spreading and putting them in danger. 

But...in the process, he had lost more men and chased “Wong” to this production facility where he had just been in the process of apprehending her when he encountered Leon. They fought against one another and hadn’t recognized each other until they were staring down the barrel of the other’s gun. Memories had flooded his brain like a broken dam and Chris had been both surprised, angered, and obviously concerned at the same time. Leon should have been at home with their son, safe from that hell. But Leon had been dealing with his own affairs that threatened the safety of their family. He had pleaded for Wong’s safety, saying that she was important to their cause. 

That’s when it finally clicked for Chris, and that’s what cleared the haze and made him see what truly mattered. He realized what he needed to do. He wanted to apprehend Wong, no longer seeking to just kill her and be done. 

“But, she ended up dying.” Chris elaborated, “Her helicopter team shot at her and then she fell to her death.” 

One thing led to another, and then a bioterror outbreak occurred anyway. Leon had been caught up in it, but he wouldn’t let Chris come rescue him. He sent him on another assignment to save the world. The key to stopping the C-Virus was the son of someone Chris had hated...but that didn’t matter. He had to save the world again so it was safer for people he loved and cared about. 

“But like most things,” Chris sighed sadly, “it wasn’t without sacrifice...I lost my partner Piers.” 

“And this Piers…” Buddy said, “He is the baby’s Uncle?” 

Chris nodded, “Yeah, he was...he was a good man. Something had happened with his sister and the family cut her off...all except Piers. He had been there for her for all those years. So, when he died, she died soon after due to her condition and heartbreak...so Jax was orphaned.” 

Chris elaborated, saying that Piers had infected himself with the C-Virus to save Chris’s ass. He also sacrificed himself so Chris could escape, despite Chris’s pleas and protests for the sniper to come with him. Piers shook his head, saying he could not come with and he didn’t want Chris to die saving him. Piers had one last wish for Chris: he had wanted Chris to look after his family, his sister, and his nephew. And Chris wanted to keep that promise. 

After he and Leon beat another bad guy in New York, Leon had lost their second baby that they were supposed to have around the same time Chris had found out about what happened to Piers’s sister and Jax. So, he brought Leon over to meet the little guy in hopes to save Jax and keep his promise to Piers that he would take care of his sister and his nephew. 

Buddy gave another nod as he processed all of this information. Although it was a long story and explanation for how the child came about and where Chris had been for six months...he now understood. His assignments had taken him away from his family to fight BOWs, much like how Leon had been forced to travel to the Eastern Slav Republic. Both had to do the same; fight these monsters to save and keep safe the ones they loved. 

The baby was also given a second chance, Chris having saved him so that he could have a happy life with a family who loved him as much as his previous family had. Chris also did it to honor a dying comrade’s wish. 

_“...we owe it to the people who died fighting alongside us,” Leon had said as he shook his fist and the gun in Buddy’s face, “We have to continue living!”_

Piers had died saving Chris, and Chris felt like he owed it to Piers to keep living...Piers infected himself to save Chris...much like how Buddy infected himself to help save his country. But unlike Piers, Buddy made it out because he owed it to JD, Ataman, Irina...he owed it to them to keep on living. 

He and Chris weren’t so different after all. 

Buddy gave a small smile, patting Chris’s arm with a hand, “I think, I finally understand...and I apologize for accusing you of abandoning Leon and your son.” 

Chris gave a small smile in return as well as a nod, “It’s okay...thank you for understanding. I would never abandon them...never again.” 

Buddy held out a hand to the Alpha, “Alexander Kozachenko...but my friends called me Sasha or Buddy.” 

Chris looked down at the offered hand with a chuckle, accepting in his own, “Chris Redfield.”

They shook hands, a silent agreement to act like the conversation from the day before had not happened. Once they let go, Chris gave a nod, asking what Buddy would like for breakfast. Buddy asked for a simple “traditional American Breakfast”. Chris gave a wink and turned back to the stove to finish making breakfast. 

Leon finally emerged from his and Chris’s room, wearing the man’s BSAA training shirt and a pair of baby blue pajama pants. He yawned as he stretched, giving a sleepy smile as he greeted Buddy and the babies. Jax and Ollie screeched happily at the sight of the Omega, Leon coming over and kissing them on their little foreheads. The Omega wrapped his arms around Chris’s waist, hugging his mate and kissing his cheek, letting Chris turn to kiss his lips. 

“So,” Leon asked, getting himself a cup of coffee, “How’d you sleep last night, Buddy?”

“Pretty well...though I think your neighbors were out doing construction or something.” He said with an amused smile, noticing that Leon’s ears, nose and cheeks were tinged a rosy pink color, “It was pretty loud banging…” 

Leon cocked his brows, giving a nervous smile and a shrug, “Maybe?” 

Chris and Buddy merely laughed, Leon sipping his coffee while shaking his head, “I’ll have to put in a noise complaint.” Leon replied, pouting at his mate as he sat down at the table next to the babies, “Especially with how hard they were banging.” 

“And how loud they were cursing.” Chris added, plating everyone’s breakfast, “They sounded like they were having fun, but they’re really loud.” 

Leon swatted at Chris with the morning newspaper as Chris finally sat down to eat with them. Buddy looked between them as he sat his book down and began to eat his food. They were definitely quite a pair, Leon finally finding someone as cocky and friendly as he was. They had their own little family and happiness. It was nothing like Buddy had anticipated, but for once, he was glad he was wrong. 

A little meow from not too far away alerted Buddy to the source of the sound, watching as a gray cat came prancing into the kitchen before jumping up on to the breakfast bar. The cat cleaned its paws before digging into its food. 

“Sonuvabitch, you have a cat?!” Buddy asked in surprise. 

Well...looks like he hadn’t known Leon at all. He hadn't even anticipated the agent owning a cat. 


End file.
